Cinderella Found
by jab86
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. "A Cinderella Story" is owned by WB. This is a story that takes place after school where Austin tries to get PrincetonGirl to tell him who she is. What if she did? Enjoy.
1. Cinderella Found

**Cinderella Found**

_I came into my room after Fiona had given me a fake million dollar prize, I log onto my email and find that Nomad was on already. Instantly, he sent me a IM._

**Nomad609**: I need to know who you are?

Then another one.

**Nomad609**: I can't take my mind off you.

And then another one.

**Nomad609: **Please tell me who you are?

_I sat in my chair nervously staring at his messages, pondering if I should just tell him. I felt like he deserved to know, but at the same time, what if I tell him and he's disappointed? I remembered what Carter said at school about not being able to hide from him forever. I guess telling him is the best option. If he's the person I think he is then he'll accept me. "OK." I whispered placing my hands on the keyboard._

**PrincetonGirl818**: My name is Sam Montgomery, I wish I could of told you in person sorry, Austin.

_He didn't respond as quick as I thought, considering how much he's begged me to tell him. Then all the sudden I see Nomad609 is typing a message at the bottom of the window, My heart started beating a mile a minute._

**Nomad609: **Well, Sam, it's great I know your name, but I can't say your name is familiar. Where have I seen you?

**PrincetonGirl818**: Today, when you were hanging up flyers you passed me in the hallway, you were staring at me then looked away. I took your order in the diner the night of the dance. Shelby and your friends were rude to me. Does that ring a bell?

_Oh my god! I completely gave myself away! I wasn't planning on making it that obvious. I was hoping to just give him hints and he would figure it out. Waiting for a response I bit my lip regretting what I said to him, and then he write a quick reply._

**Nomad609**: Oh geez. How did I not see it sooner? You've been in front of me this whole time. I can't believe it!

**PrincetonGirl818**: So, are you disappointed? I mean I'm not exactly, Malibu Barbie.

**Nomad609**: No, I'm just surprised, I'm glad I know who are you. It was driving me insane.

**PrincetonGirl818**: You have no idea how terrified I was to tell you. I didn't want you to find out this way, but you deserved to know last night was amazing!

**Nomad609**: I don't want you to be scared, it's suppose to be exciting since we both know who each other are. I need to see you today.

_Things are going better then I could of expected, but for some reason I was still scared to see him in person._

**PrincetonGirl818**: Austin, I'm still a scared of what people will say at school when they see us walking together.

**Nomad609**: Sam, you've always been the one to not worry about what other people thought of you. You won't be alone. I'll be there with you.

**PrincetonGirl818**: I know. It's just I was hoping this would turn out great, but at the same time I expected it to end bad. I mean you're football captain and student body president and I'm nothing.

**Nomad609**: You're more to me then you think, Sam. Is there anyway I can see you tonight?

**PrincetonGirl818**: Well, I work the night shift at the diner tonight. I don't get off work until 10 o'clock.

**Nomad609**: Well, I'm off at 6. I could come by and spend time with you at work? If that's alright? I mean it would give me a lot of time to get to know you in person.

**PrincetonGirl818**: That would be great, Austin!

_Wow! Austin Ames actually wants to see me in person and get to know me! Who knew this would happen?_

**Nomad609**:Great! I can't wait to see you! I can't tell you how happy I am that you told me, I was so scared I wouldn't find you. I gotta go to work now, but I'll see you tonight bye, Sam!

**PrincetonGirl818**: Bye, Austin! I'm glad I came around too! See ya soon!

_I signed off my AOL with a smile on my face, I never would of thought I'd have the guts to tell him who I really was. Grabbing my work clothes and backpack I walked out of my room to head to work. For the first time in a long time I had something to look forward to, it was an awesome feeling. I wonder what we'll talk about when he gets there._


	2. Waiting Game

**Waiting Game**

The time was roughly 5:30 pm. Sam was wiping down the counters after a messy customer had spelled his plate all over. Today, was dragging on so slow it was like watching paint dry for the last two hours. Straightening up the salt and pepper shakers, Sam was still in disbelief that she'd spilled the beans to Austin. It was as if the light at the end of tunnel was finally insight.

"Sam, can you go in the back and grab more bacon for me?" Rhonda had asked from the register.

"Sure, no problem," walking to the back of the kitchen to grab the bacon and as she walked back to hand it to Rhonda it hit me. _I haven't been this happy to be at work in a long time, I mean the people who work here are great it's just the fact that Austin will be coming here to spend time with me until I'm off tonight. With some luck Rhonda would let me go a little earlier, but that's one reason why I didn't tell her Austin was coming. I didn't want the diner to be short handed on my account, and plus what if Austin didn't show up? He probably will, but just until he did I'm not saying anything._

"Excuse me, miss?" A customer asked. Ending my train of thought. "Is it okay to sit anyway?"

"Yes ma'am, that's fine sit anywhere you'd like." The woman smiled after answering her question thanking her and then took a seat at the booth near the door.

"Okay, the counter is finally clean." I whispered. Looking up at the clock it was barely quarter til 6. The time was just crawling by, what to do with another fifth-teen minutes was the question?

_What do you think Shelby would do if she found out that Austin and I could possibly become item? Since when do I care what she thinks? It's not worth stressing over, she's the biggest waste of space and is no smarter then the average rock. It was still scary to think about, I mean what if she tries to interfere with us? Hopefully, she'll just leave Austin and me alone, bad chance though._

She turned her attention back to what she was going to talk about with Austin. She wasn't sure of what they could talk about, even though we had never had problems before, meeting in person was a little difficult. _Tonight has to go well or I don't know what I would do_. the first actual face to face meeting of Nomad and PrincetonGirl would be the foundation of a possible relationship. The mystery of them not knowing who each other were was fuel of their relationship online. What if meeting in person kills the connection? What's going to fuel their relationship now?

"Sam, you look nervous about something, is everything okay?" Rhonda tapping me on the shoulder causing her to jump suddenly. "Sam?" She asked again.

"Yeah, Rhonda, I'm fine. I just can't thinking about last night," she sighed and continued her work duties.

"Well, is there something I could do to help?" Looking me straight in the eye. She could see right through no matter what she tried to hide. It was almost 6 o'clock. She decided to tell Rhonda everything.

"I talked to him before work today and told him who I was." Looking down. "I'm just a little nervous. He is suppose to meet me here in a couple of minutes, I'm just scared of how to go about keeping him interested in me since the mystery is gone."

"Sam, that's the challenge that everyone goes through when they start dating, the best advice I can give you is just be yourself." Placing her hands on Sam's shoulders to comfort her. "Isn't that the reason he wanted to you in the first place?" Rhonda was always the one who would pick her up when she fell, and this time was no different.

"You're right, I don't know why I was worrying so much." As she said that Austin walked in the door. She panicked, _Oh my god he's here(_thinking in my head), but the look on his face said it all. He was excited and anxious to talk to her. She smiled back wondering what she was going to say when he reached her. "Hey." Smiling even bigger as he pulled out some flowers from behind his back. It didn't even matter that he was two minutes late.

"Sorry, I'm a few minutes late. I didn't want to show up empty handed."

Grabbing the flowers from him and smelling them all her worries disappeared, even if it was just for that moment.


	3. Where To Go From Here

**Where To Go From Here**

After Sam smelled her flowers she shared a smile with Austin displaying her approval of his surprise gift. He returned the smile nervously and chuckled. "I remembered awhile back when you told me that these were your favorite flowers," he said as he took a seat on the bar stool.

"Oh, Austin, I love em! Don't worry about being tardy, though. It's not like I'm getting off work, right now. _These roses are amazing! _Rhonda immediately jumped in.

"Well, if you would like the rest of the night off I believe we can handle the work load. I mean, it's not exactly packed in here," Rhonda said while giving Sam a wink.

"Rhonda, are you sure about that?" Sam asked hoping she would say yes. _Please say yes!_

"Yeah, you kids get out of here and mingle." Waving her hand for them to go Sam turned back to Austin.

"Would you want to sit down for a moment in one of the booths?"

"Sure, is everything okay?" _This can't be good._ She nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to clear something up before we head of to where ever it is we're going." Austin agreed but was still a little concerned. They made their way to an open booth and sat down.

"I just want to say I'm still a little nervous about our situation and will need a little time to adjust." Austin shook is head in agreement. "Also, I would like to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not telling you who I was last night, of course."

"Oh, Sam, that's okay. All that matters is that I know right now. Forget about it." Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, but I really wish we could've cleared this up last night. The moment we set foot outside the dance I should've taken my mask off then and been done with it." Austin reached across the table to grab on to her hand.

"Look, it's alright. I do agree that would've been better but in a way I'm glad it happened this way."

"How come? If you don't mind me asking?" Sam asked with confusion._ How could this be better?_

"Considering how high school can be I think this was better because we won't be interrupted and it'll be a lot easy to get to know you in person. Plus, it's just after six o'clock so we'll have more time to be with each other." Sam giggled and agreed.

"That's true. I won't have to worry about my cell phone alarm and speaking of that. Where is my cell phone?" Remembering she dropped it on her way out.

"Actually, It's at my house. I found it on the steps as I was chasing after you. I was trying to figure out your code so I could see if you had a picture of yourself on it."

"Great! I was so worried I wouldn't find it. There was a few pictures of me and my friend Carter on there from Disneyland this past summer, but the camera isn't very good. So it wouldn't have helped."

"Oh well, it was worth a try." They both laughed. _What happens next?_ Sam thought.

"So, where do we go from here?" Sam asked curiously.

"I thought it would be a good start to maybe get some pizza at this Italian place I know. If you like Italian?"

"Of course! I'm not hard to please like most girls. Plus, I don't just eat a rice cake and call it quits."

"Hearty appetite! That's what I wanna hear! Shall we?" Austin asked showing the way with his hands. Getting up from the booth Austin took her by the hand and walked her out to his car. Sam was in her own world and still couldn't believe who was holding her hand. She hadn't even changed out of her work clothes or anything. Once they were both in his car, Sam looked over at him and asked.

"Is Shelby going to give us problems?"


End file.
